The Phantom of the Opera The second Generation
by Witch Chick 13
Summary: Read the title. But basicaly its about two girls who discover the new phantoms yes phantoms. The story itself is a lot better than the summery Co-written with East of Sun West of Moon
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom of the Opera 2

The Parent Generation-

Erik- The Phantom

Christine De Chagney- Trains the Chorus

Raoul- Deceased

Meg Giry- Trains Ballet

Gillies Andre- Manger of the Opera Populaire

The Present Generation-

Gabriel- The new Phantom (Erik's child) Age 19 –Back of the neck Black hair stormy blue gray eyes.

Laurent- The new Phantom (Erik's child) Age 19- Back of the neck Black hair Green eyes

Rose De Chagney- Leading Soprano (Christine's daughter) Age 19- Brown hair light brown eyes.

Raoul De Chagney- Christine's son Age 19 –Light brown hair Dark brown eyes

Gustav De Chagney- Christine's Son Age 16- Blonde hair Blue eyes

Victoria Giry- Meg's Daughter Age 17 – Platinum Blonde hair blue eyes

Dominique Rousseau- Main Ballet Age 19- Black hair Pale blue eyes

Destena Rousseau- Main Ballet Age 18- Black hair green eyes

Charlotte Lacy-Main Ballet Age 18- Red hair Green eyes

Christina Lacy- Main Ballet Age 19-Red hair Blue eyes

Justice Millianna- Main Ballet Age 18-Blonde hair blue eyes

Victorie Millianna- Main Ballet Age 19- Dirty blonde hair gray blue eyes

Veronica Millianna- Main Ballet Age 20- Blonde hair blue eyes

Vanessa Andre- Main Ballet Age 18 – Black mid back hair Blue eyes

Meg De Chagney- Main Ballet/ Christine's Daughter Age 17-Dark brown hair blue eyes

Joseph Carmana- New Raoul Age 19- Blonde hair Brown eyes

James Carmana- Age 18- Brown hair blue eye

Chapter One

The Phantom watched as the boat slowly drifted across the shimmering lake of glass. Watched as it carried away Christine. His Christine. Once the boat was out of sight he turned and grabbed a candlestick and smashed it against a mirror, shattering it. Moving on he broke another and another until he came to one that opened into a passage. Through that passage he would be safe. Through that passage they would not find him. He looked back. But maybe he wanted to be found… Shaking his head he pushed aside the velvet and stepped into the passage, taking one last look back at the hellhole that had been his home since he was brought to the Opera house. He dropped the velvet and began down the passage. He would not be found unless that's what he wished, and that's how it stayed for many years………

FOUR YEARS LATER

Christine smiled happily as the nursemaid handed her, her son. Gustav De Chagney. Named in memory of her father Gustav Daae. She looked around to see her other three children surrounding her husband, Raoul the Vitcomte De Chagney. She looked at each of her children, Rose and Raoul, Meg, and her youngest Gustav. She looked to her other side to see her good friend Meg Giry looking at her happily, holding her one year old daughter Victoria. As she finished looking around she realized there were three people missing. Erik, Gabriel, and Laurent. 'I feel terribly about lying to Raoul.' She thought guiltily. 'I wish he could know' she thought sadly. Smiling again she looked down at her new son. 'Oh well I suppose I'll have to be happy enough with his not knowing. After all I do have a new son to worry about'

ONE YEAR LATER

Christine clutched Raoul's hand as he lay dying in his bed surrounded by his children, even the youngest, the year old Gustav. He had contracted an infection that had slowly traveled through his blood stream until finally reaching his heart. After one very slow year of him losing the use of his legs, followed by his arms, and now almost his speech. That slow year had been nothing but torture to the dying Vitcomte. He had lived out a good life and could finally rest in the peace he deserved. Using what was almost his last breath he slowly choked out his final words. "Christine I love you." Before he took a last shaky breath and then squeezing Christine's hand one last time his heart stopped and the Vitcomte De Chagney was no more.

FOURTEEN YEARS LATER (PRESENT DAY)

Vanessa and I hurried down the spiraling staircase quickly. We were once again late for rehearsal. We hastily rubbed the toes of our Pointe shoes into the chalk before hurrying to our positions as Madame Giry called out roll call.

"Vanessa Andre?"

"Present!" She called out, out of breath.

"Meg De Chagney?" Meg silently raised her hand.

"Victoria?"

"Here"

"Charlotte and Christina Lacy?"

"Here" They said at the same time.

"Justice, Victorie, and Veronica Millianna?" Each of the Millianna's raised their hands.

"Dominique and Destena Rousseau?" Destena raised her hand.

"Present!" I called out from behind Vanessa. Madame Giry nodded as each one of us proved present.

"Well, as you are all present, we shall begin instruction of new dances for the re-production of Hannibal. Now, as always, Rose De Chagney will be the lead soprano, and you shall be the ballet and chorus, so we have a lot of work to do," Madame Giry explained. "Miss Daae and I must split what little time we have to train you, so I expect none other than the best from all of you." She cast a quick glance at her daughter, Victoria who glowed with pride.

"But, Madame Giry, we always give our best." Destena said as she looked to her fellow dancers. "Well, most of us," She corrected as her eyes landed on myself and Vanessa. We both shot her a look as Madame Giry began to show us the first steps of the beginning of the ballet for act two. 'We do fine. We were probably some of the best here. Or at least better than Destena.' I thought glaring at her as we moved on to the second step. Madame Giry hit the bar in between Vanessa and me.

"Concentrate Dominique."

"Sorry Madame Giry" I said looking down.

BENEATH THE OPERA HOUSE

"Laurent! FOCUS!" My father yelled as I failed once again to hit the notes he was trying to have me sing.

"Father, he can't sing. Why don't you focus on my singing skills?" My twin brother Gabriel said in his 'I-rule-the-world-because-I-can-sing' voice.

"I can to sing, Gabriel, just not well," I said sadly.

My father put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "You will be able to sing. Not everybody can have the talent your mother has."

I looked at him, confused. "Father?" I asked.

"Yes, Laurent?" He said.

"May I go up?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Gabriel scoffed, "Father, he'll ruin everything. Remember last time? You had to talk to mother to make her tell the man who saw him it was a ghost."

My father thought for a moment, "If you can be extremely careful and sneak a hello to your mother for me and not be seen by anyone else, then yes, you may."

I carefully considered what he said then, "I am your son, I'm sure I could pull that off."

BACK AT REHERSALS – VANESSA'S POV

"Alright," Madame Giry said "This concludes today's rehearsal. On to Ms. Daae the lot of you."

Dominique and I quickly made our way to catch up with the rest of the girls.

"Why does Destena always look at us when she says that?" I asked. Dominique shrugged.

"Maybe she thinks if she puts us down we'll be as bad as her." She said. I nodded.

"Makes sense." Our conversation continued until we were shushed by Ms. Daae.

"Alright girls." She began "As you probably already know the Opera Populaire will be performing the opera Hannibal……" She broke off staring behind us.

"Vanessa. Look." Dominique whispered tapping my arm. She was pointing to a seemingly empty space beneath the beams.

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't see anything but old props.

"Look. That boy. Next to the old poster. Don't you see him?" I looked harder suddenly seeing a boy about our age who looked like he was trying to hide behind the Il Muto poster.

Pulling on my arm Dominique tried to get me to follow her. "Come on Vanessa!" She whispered starting to sneak off towards the old props. "Come on. We have to go see who he is."

"Dominique! Wait!" I said glancing back at Ms. Daae who seemed also to be staring at the boy. "I don't think we should leave. Ms. Daae is looking over there. What if we get caught? We already get into enough trouble." She shrugged.

"Fine. Stay here. You never cared about getting caught before. What? Do you think he's a ghost?" She teased.

"No!" I said defensively. "I just…I don't want to get caught."

"I think you're just chicken!" Dominique teased.

I went red in the face and ran ahead of her. "Who's the chicken now?" I whispered as I moved silently around the old and broken props.

She started laughing, "Be quiet or he'll hear you!" She whispered to me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm more worried about falling off here. We've never been up here with more than us and we don't know how much this thing can hold." I felt myself getting more nervous with every step I took closer to the mysterious figure in the shadows.

"DOMINIQUE! VANESSA! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'LL FALL AND KILL YOURSELF!" Destena yelled just to get us caught.

"Dominique! Vanessa! What were you thinking!?" Ms. Daae asked.

"Ms. Daae, you saw him too!" Dominique and I said at the same time. I gave Dominique my keep-her-busy-I'll-look look.

Dominique got my queue. "Ms. Daae, we'll be down in two seconds." She kept our oblivious instructor busy while I moved after the shape that was now running.

"Wait!" I whisper-called after the boy. Too late, he was gone.

"Did you find out who he was?" Dominique whispered as we climbed down. I shook my head. She shrugged.

"Oh well." She smiled. "I guess this'll stay an unsolved mystery….."

"But?" I asked.

"But if we see him again then it won't stay unsolved for long." She finished.

UNDER THE OPERA HOUSE.

I ran to the place I had called home since the day my miserable life had started.

"Did anyone see you? What did your mother say? Are her children anything like that other boy?" My father threw questions at me faster than I could answer.

"No one saw me, mother says hello and she loves us all, and Rose looks exactly like her, Meg looks like her father but is like mother, Raoul is strange but sweet and Gustav is still too young to tell."

"Good, good. I always trusted you." My father said patting my shoulder.

I smiled. 'I hate lying to you father, but you'd never let me up again if you knew they saw me.' I thought guiltily.

Gabriel walked in from sitting at our old piano. "You managed not to get seen? This is a miracle. I'm proud little brother."

I scowled, "I'm the same age as you, Gabriel."

Father cut in, "Laurent, Gabriel, stop arguing. This is a time for celebration. Your mother has seen Laurent for the first time in a long time."

We all smiled and went back to what we usually do when we can't go to the top.

AT THE BALLET DORMITORIES- DOMINIQUE'S POV

"Lights out ladies!" Madame Giry called as we each blew out our candles.

A little later Ms. Daae walked though the dormitories glancing around looking slightly nervous. I looked over to Vanessa only to find she was already sleeping. I quickly got up and tiptoed after Ms. Daae silently. She had gone back to where we had practice and was by the old props. I hid behind one of the props watching as the boy from earlier walked over to her.

"You were almost caught again Laurent!" She scolded quietly.

"I'm sorry mother." He said quietly bowing his head. "Please don't tell father."

She sighed. "I suppose we can keep this our little secret for now. But if you get caught again your father will be the first to know."

"I understand mother." He said his head still bowed.

"Good." She said nodding. "Now go back to your father and brother and make sure not to be seen." She turned and began walking back towards the dormitories. I hid father behind the poster and she passes without noticing me it seemed. The boy, Laurent, was still standing there watching her retreating figure. He turned and began to walk away. I knew where Ms. Daae would be going so I chose to follow him instead. I quietly snuck out from behind the prop and followed him. I was led through a winding labyrinth to below the Opera house. After what seemed like hours he came to a place filled with candles and various artifacts.

"I'm back Gabriel." Laurent called. A boy identical to Laurent turned around.

"It's about time… Why did you bring a girl?" He asked looking straight at me. He looked like a miniature version of the phantom Gustav told us about. I froze and looked around for a way out. There's no way I could get out on my own. I knew I should have woken Vanessa up! Laurent turned. As soon as he saw me he grabbed my arm and half dragged me up to where his brother was.

"Let me go!" I demanded struggling.

"Who is she?" He said without looking at me.

Laurent looked me over. "Dominique Rousseau from the main ballet and chorus. Pretty little thing."

Gabriel began to turn towards us. "I doubt…." He began. He was staring at me now with a look in his eyes I couldn't recognize. It was beginning to make me nervous.

"Let me go." I said yanking my arm free of Laurent's grip. I folded my arms across my flimsy nightgown.

"I want to go back to the dormitories." I said.

Gabriel walked up behind me resting his hand on my neck. "Then you should've never left Ma Ange." He said quietly. He gave a quick squeeze to the pressure points in my neck and I passed out.

GABRIEL'S POV

I caught her falling form and carried her bridle style towards Laurent's and my bed and lay her down.

"What a sense of Deja'vu." A voice said from behind me. It was father. I turned quickly.

That was me and your mother once a long time ago." He said amused. I understood what he meant.

"No it's not like that!"

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't let her leave or bring her back to the dormitories unconscious so she thought it was a dream?"

"I… It's not like that!" I said walking quickly over to the piano. I began playing a fast song signaling that I was not listening any more.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE DORMITORIES- VANESSA'S POV

I woke up and looked over to Dominique's bed to wake her up as well. Her bed was empty. I knew she wasn't up yet. For one she would have woken me up as well and two her shoes where still here. She took them almost everywhere. Especially on practice days. I quickly got up and ran to find Ms. Daae. I found her in her room combing her hair.

"Ms. Daae!"

"What is it Vanessa? What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's Dominique! She's gone!"

"Gone? You're sure she's not just awake already?"

"I'm positive her shoes are still here. She takes them everywhere on practice days."

"Alright. I'll worry about Dominique. You get ready for rehearsal with Madame Giry."

"Yes ma'm." I said turning back towards the dormitories.

DOWN BELOW- DOMINIQUE'S POV

I blinked awake and looked around. Where am I? Then I suddenly remembered the night before. Laurent and Gabriel and the candles. I sat up and thought. This was almost exactly like the story Gustav had told us. What happened next? I wracked my brain trying to remember what happened next in the story. Okay so she wakes up in the bed… I remember now. I stood and walked toward the sound I heard a little ways away. Someone was singing. Whoever it was sung beautifully and it was a song I knew.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me" The angelic voice sung.

" now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ." I sung walking closer to the singer. He whipped around to look at me. It was Gabriel.  
"Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?" I continued.

"Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the point of no return . . ." We finished.

"You're an amazing singer." I said.

"Thank you….You as well. How do you know that song?"

"Ms. Daae taught it to the whole chorus." I said slightly confused. He nodded once.

"Vous sont un ange avant de musique." I said softly walking towards him. I came up behind him and he slowly turned to looks at me. He leaned down slightly, his face coming closer to mine. My breath quickened.

"Gabriel!" A woman's voice called. We quickly moved away from each other as Ms. Daae came into view. "How could you kidnap one of my ballerina's!?" She exclaimed.

"I did not kidnap her! She followed Laurent here last night and then passed out. I laid her in or bed and she just woke up not five minutes ago." He said defensively.

Ms. Daae scoffed, "You are like your father, the lot of you."

You have half the chorus and ballet worried. You should have brought her back to the dormitories." She said. She shook her head and turned around.

"Come Dominique. Let's get you back."

"Yes ma'am." I glanced at Gabriel and then at the floor. I quickly walked up beside him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running after Ms. Daae.

"Avant de Musique!" I called back.

"You can tell no one of them or this place. Do you understand?"

"Yes but why?"

"You want Gabriel to stay safe do you not?"

"I uh…"

"There's no use trying to deny it. I too have an 'Ange avant de musique' as you put it."

I looked down flushing as she pulled me along. "Ms. Daae?"

"Yes Dominique?"

"May I come back down here if no one sees?" I asked.

She thought for a moment looking torn. "I suppose….but only if no one sees you and I would prefer if you went at night. If you do go leave your pillow at the end of your bed"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"So that I know you're down below and not missing."

"Oh." It was silent for awhile and then I started humming.

Ms. Daae stopped. "What is that you're humming?"

"It's a song I heard Gabriel singing it while I was half asleep. I thought it was a dream at first." I struggled to remember the words.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . . " I sung off of memory.

Ms. Daae smiled slightly then started off again. "Come on. You're already late for Rehearsal.

"Not again!" I moaned.

BACK IN THE DORMINTORIES (after rehearsal) - VANESSA'S POINT OF VIEW

"DOMINIQUE!" I yelled as I threw my friend into a hug.

"Oh, Vanessa, I wish you could have been there!" She quickly and excitedly told me the story.

"Oh, Dominique, that's amazing. Do you remember how you got down? We could go together!" I asked in my most excited voice since our new patron arrived.

Dominique nodded. "But we must be careful." She said nervously.

I cocked my head in confusion, holding back a giggle. "Us? Careful? Since when have _we_ been careful?"

Dominique looked serious. "Ms. Daae told me not to go back, but we must." She said nervously.

I nodded, "OK, we'll be careful." I thought we'd have to wait long, but I was so wrong.

The next day, we had a day off, so we decided to explore. As we walked past Rose De Chagney's room, we had to cover our ears.

"Whose is that voice? Rose is usually good." Dominique asked ion confusion. We didn't need to wait long to get our answer.

"Why are you here, Phantom?" Rose asked in confusion.

"I have come to teach you to sing, Miss De Chagney." The voice said.

"Laurent." Dominique mouthed.

I began pounding on the door. "ROSE! Your mother wants you." I yelled.

"VANESSA!" Rose and Dominique said at the same time.

"Thank you Vanessa, could you take my sheets down to the wash room?" Rose asked in her stuck up voice.

I nodded, "Of course." Dominique gave me a questioning look.

I walked into the room slowly, and creped around. Then, the weirdest thing happened. I began to sing.

"In sleep he sang to her. In dreams he came, that voice which called to her and spoke her name. And does she dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside her mind." I sang.

"Sing once again with me, their strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though she turned from him, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." The voice of Laurent sang back beautifully.

I don't remember much because it was my turn to pass out when I felt his cold hands on my warm skin.


End file.
